La De La Mala Suerte
by Marily123
Summary: Cuando te traicionan tus ilusiones y tus sueños se van abajo derramas lagrimas de dolor y llegas a pensar en que jamas vas volver amar y te llegas a preguntar ¿Por que soy yo la de la mala suerte? Mi primer One Shot


**LA DE LA MALA SUERTE **

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS(AS) LECTORES(AS)!**

**ME PRESENTO SOY MARILY123 Y SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO ES DE DIGIMON Y ES UN MIMATO ESTA PAREJA SIMPLEMENTE ME ENCANTA... :) PERO EN ESTA HISTORIA TERMINA EN SORATO NO SE POR QUE HICE ESO ODIO A ESA PAREJA JEJE Xd! **

**ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCION DE JESSE Y JOY "LA DE LA MALA SUERTE"!ESCUCHENLA! ESTA MUY BONITA Xd x_x BUENO EN LO PERSONAL A MI ME ENCANTA**

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE CUANDO LEAN LA HISTORIA ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN ES MAS INTERESANTE AQUÍ LES DEJO LA PAGINA DE YOUTUBE PARA QUE LA ESCUCHEN watch?v=nC2am1ZqehU **

**ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS REVIEWS (CRITICAS, OBACIONES) SERAN BIENVENIDOS ME SERVIRAN PARA SABER EN QUE DEBO MEJORAR Y ASI ME ANIMO A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA**

**ACLARACIÓN: DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE NI SUS PERSONAJES OVBIO TAMPOCO LA CANCIÓN **

**Historia Narrada por Mimí**

**LA DEL MALA SUERTE**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Odaiba observando la calmada y fría noche, pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de mis ojos al recordar lo que había pasado hacia unas horas atrás. Mis ilusiones, mis sueños se venían abajo. Mi mundo se había terminado de poner cabeza.

**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión**

**Cegando por completo mi razón**

Cuando conocí a Yamato fue cuando mi vida cambió dio un giro de 360º, se había llenado de alegría y de felicidad, pero me di cuenta que solo fue…. Un sueño, del cual nunca imaginé que iba a despertar.

Yamato... él era el chico perfecto, amable y cariñoso estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pasábamos juntos todo el día y con el tiempo nació un hermoso sentimiento que ya no podía callar, nos hicimos novios, Debo admitir que en un principio todo era felicidad y amor, pero las cosas… no salieron como espere.

******Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior****  
****Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor**

Al principio todo marchaba a la perfección, él era atento, cariñoso conmigo… me hacía sentir amada, plena yo era feliz…..los dos éramos felices al menos eso pensé.**  
****Probé de la manzana por amor****  
****Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**

De repente empezó a comportarse frio conmigo, y me preguntaba ¿Por qué? Si yo me esforzaba por ser la mejor novia que alguien pudiese tener, pero a Yamato eso no le importó apenas me dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía solo era para desearme los buenos días o las buenas noches…..a mí eso me dolía en el alma

**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide****  
****No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**

Un día le pregunte que le pasaba por que tenía ese comportamiento con migo tan frio tan…distante que si tenía un problema que no se preocupara que juntos lo íbamos a solucionar.

******Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

El solo me sonrió y me besó diciéndome que me amaba y que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien que eran alucinaciones mías.

******Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**

**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?****  
**

Un día que venía de regreso de la escuela lo vi parado en una esquina del parque parecía estar esperando a alguien, al verlo sentí una punzada en el pecho como un presentimiento.

******Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol****  
****Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no**

Me quedé ahí observándolo unos 10 minutos, cuando de repente vi que se acercaba una chica de tez blanca, alta y de cabello pelirrojo, cuando ella llegó lo abrazó y él le correspondió.

******Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo****  
****Que soy la dueña de tu corazón**

Se marcharon de ahí, no me contuve y los seguí, llegaron a un edificio más bien a un hotel, yo mantenía la esperanza de que lo que veía no fuera real, que Yamato no me engañaba, con esa mentalidad entré al edificio.

******Pero alguien más está en tu habitación**

Vi que entraron a una habitación, me lleve la mano al pecho sentí una punzada, mi mente me decía que me fuera de ahí, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no me hacía caso, camine a paso lento hacia la puerta, giré la perilla y ahí los vi…a él semidesnudo y a ella acostada en la cama cubierta solamente con las sabanas.

******Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor****  
****Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

El me miró con sorpresa y con ingenuidad, y ella solamente sonreía, en ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y con mis ojos humedecidos salí corriendo de la habitación.

******Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte****  
****Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

Corría como mis pies me lo permitían no quería saber nada simplemente quería huir de todo me sentía…traicionada

******Quiero que el amor al fin conteste****  
****¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

Llegue al departamento y…ahí estaba el mirando hacia la nada sollozando, me acerque hacia el lentamente diciéndole que quería una explicación…. El decidido me conto todo

******No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto****  
****Siempre y cuando sea honesto**

M e contó que conoció a Sora ya hacía tres meses atrás y que se había enamorado de ella…..que ya no podía callarlo

******Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto****  
****No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio**

No me quería decirme al principio por miedo a lastimarme, pero tampoco podía soportarlo la amaba demasiado

******No soy la dueña de tu corazón****  
****Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**

Ambos me pidieron disculpas, unas muy sinceras y fue ahí cuando comprendí…que yo estaba de sobra.

******Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor****  
****Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

Yamato empacó sus cosas y se marcho del departamento, deseándome que fuera feliz con alguien más….. que me lo merecía **  
**

**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte****  
****Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

Con el corazón destrozado aquí me tienen vagando por la ciudad a altas horas de la noche, pensando en lo sucedido….y en que jamás volvería amar

******Quiero que el amor por fin conteste****  
****¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

Ya más calmada, me detuve en un puente que tenía una vista hermosa de la ciudad recargándome en el barandal solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué?...si yo me esforzaba cada día para consentirlo, para demostrarle que lo amaba pero a él eso no fue suficiente.

Ya no valía la pena llorar, o restregarme a mi misma lo que hice mal…ya no valía la pena porque él era feliz con Sora

Mirando hacia el cielo….Me pregunto

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

**N/A: ¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? NECESITO MEJORAR MUCHO LO SE O_O ES QUE APENAS SOY UNA NOVATA Y LA VERDAD ME SIENTO NERVIOSA ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT, BUENO ESTA LOCA IDEA SURGIO UNA NOCHE QUE NO PODIA DORMIR Y ME PUSE A ESCUCHAR MUSICA Y CUANDO ESCUCHÉ LA CANCIÓN "LA DE LA MALA SUERTE" ME SURGIO LA IDEA Y LA ESCRIBÍ Y DESPUES DE UN BUEN TIEMPO DESICIDÍ COMPARTIRLA CON USTEDES ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :)**


End file.
